Visions
by X-Deyoxis-X
Summary: One-shot prequel to 'Lies and Dreams'. Ahsoka's having visions, leaving her tired and frustrated. Believing they're just dreams, she tells no one. Anakin thinks it's more, though, and is determined to find out what's going on. AnakinAhsoka friendship.


This is the Prequel to 'Lies and Dreams'. Ahsoka's having dreams that seem too real to be ordinary. She won't tell anyone about them, but it's showing in her tired behavior and frustrated attitude. Only Anakin thinks that something is really up and is determined to figure out what it is.

Do pardon, I'm making these stories up off, mainly, loads of research. I have seen the first three movies (the ones about Anakin), the television show, and read one book. I haven't seen the Luke movies in years, I plan on watching those soon. So do pardon if something is messed up, I researched as best I could and had some help from a friend, Queen. Thank you!

I'd also like to thank hoysterrule123 for the idea of a Prequel. You rock! I had so much fun writing this!

**Visions**

People filed from the Jedi Council chamber until only a couple Jedi remained. Mace stood, tall and stern and unmoving. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Plo Koon exchanged wary glances while Ahsoka's gaze flittered about from one Jedi to the next. The young Padawan shifted lightly before crossing her arms when no one spoke.

"Well?"

"Yes," Obi-wan trailed, taking off of Ahsoka's lead. "It looks like that mission was pretty successful on your parts."

Kenobi dipped his head in acknowledgement to Plo and Ahsoka. The Togruta beamed while Plo merely nodded.

"With the captured Boba Fett and Bossk, we might be able to access information we couldn't before," Obi-wan continued.

"They might not have much information we need, though. Boba merely wanted the destruction of Mace and Aurra was the key to getting that. Whether Aurra survived the crash or not, we haven't inspected. Their motives might have nothing to do with Separatists, but just revenge," Plo pointed out mildly, voice reverberating through the room.

"Yes, but that's at least two others out there trying to kill us that we don't have to worry about… or at least Master Windu doesn't have to worry about," Ahsoka prompted. A look from Anakin told her that she didn't really need to be speaking.

"Ahsoka's right," Mace sighed, not wanting to agree, but knowing she was correct. "Even if it made no dent in the Separatists forces, it still dropped the threat somewhat."

Ahsoka grinned like she had just defeated Grievous single handedly. Anakin shot her another look, this time telling her to not boast. He knew she was just glad to have Mace's approval, but she didn't need to go about looking so childish. 'Show some respect,' his look spat.

Relaxing her face, Ahsoka tried to appear calmer, though her Master was agitating her deeply. Her arms crossed in annoyance, but she said or did nothing more.

"Well, it's done for now. You two need to continue to rest," Plo took up, motioning to Anakin and Mace, "while Obi-wan and I will continue to see to ordeals around here. Ahsoka, you can relax as well. You deserve it after your defeat of Aurra Sing."

Ahsoka was about to protest, but pulled her words back. Instead, "Yes, Master Plo."

"Let us depart then. The meeting was adjourned a couple minutes ago, we shouldn't be lingering in the Council chamber too long."

Everyone nodded to Obi-wan and began to head out. It was then that Anakin noticed how late it was and yawned, stretching his arms out. His back drummed with a dull pain. He wasn't tired or hurt anymore, but he sure was aching. He watched the backs of Obi-wan, Mace, and Plo retreat down the hall before his gaze locked on Ahsoka, who was staring up at him expectantly.

"Feeling better, Skyguy?" she questioned. She stood there, like she was just waiting for something.

"Yeah. Just a little sore. I'll be up and kicking droid butt again before you know it."

"I can believe that."

The Togruta Padawan turned and briskly began to head off. Anakin stared at her back for a moment before hurrying to catch up. Placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her, he waited until she was facing him again, blue eyes curious.

"Where are you off to?"

"The dormitories, Master. It's late. I was just going to do what Master Plo suggested and get some rest. Like you should be doing," she responded, prodding a finger into his chest and smirking. Waving a little goodnight, she turned and started off again, leaving Anakin to his whim.

For some reason, Anakin couldn't shake off a worried feeling. As Ahsoka vanished, Anakin thought about sleeping in his room at the Temple as well, instead of heading out to be with Padmé for the night. There wasn't much in his room, since he was hardly there – in fact he couldn't remember the last time he used it – but perhaps one night wouldn't hurt, the worried emotion was consuming.

He headed towards it, stopping when he was alone in the hall to call up Padmé and inform her. She understood and wished him goodnight with a hint of sadness to her voice. Anakin didn't like it, either, but he wanted to be here in case what was worrying him happened.

* * *

Already in her dorm, Ahsoka looked around. The other Padawans that shared the room with her appeared to be out, most likely on missions. She quickly prepared for bed before climbing in. Wariness crept along her bones and she lay down, shutting her eyes tightly.

_This was not a normal dream._

_That was the first thing Ahsoka thought when the darkness cleared and she found herself standing in a hallway. She didn't even know where she was. By the looks of the close, grey metal walls and the length of the corridor, she guessed it was a ship. What one, she couldn't be sure of._

_It was silent in the hallway, except for her breathing. It was quite loud in the quietness of the place, and she felt a slight chill. Her senses were alive and she felt like someone was watching her. She quickly pulled out her lightsaber, eyes tossing about as if to expect droids to come wambling around the corner. Every brush of air felt rough and so she began to move, wanting to get out of wherever she was._

_She broke into a run, a feeling of dread settling on her. She reached a three-way split and stared down the halls. Picking one, she raced along, every step filling her with more dread. What was worrying her so much?_

_She glanced behind, checking to make sure no one was there. When she rounded another corner, her body collided with another and she went sprawling back, feeling every ounce of pain from the collision. She moaned in annoyance._

"_Ahsoka! I found him, come quickly," Barriss said._

_Ahsoka looked up to see Barriss scrambling to her feet and reaching forward. The Mirialan snatched Ahsoka's hand and pulled her up, motioning for her to follow her. Ahsoka did, keeping light on her feet._

_After turning down many hallways, Barriss lead Ahsoka to some heavy steel doors. They were shut tight and the metal bodies of guard droids were cluttered around the entrance. Barriss must have taken care of them. The elder Padawan motioned for Ahsoka to come closer and pointed to a small, round window on one side of the doors. Carefully approaching, Ahsoka gazed through and couldn't help but let a gasp escape her throat._

"_Master," she whispered softly._

_Anakin was inside with Count Dooku and General Grievous. Grievous was the one fighting him, though, while Dooku watched from the sidelines. Then, a cheap shot by Grievous, and Dooku sent a blast of electricity, knocking Anakin backwards. His body smacked into the wall, echoing with a thud as he hit the ground. She watched him struggle and knew they had to help._

"_He needs help!"_

"_But we should probably wait for some Jedi Knights," Barriss protested._

_Ahsoka wasn't looking inside the room anymore, but she could hear the throaty laugh of Grievous and it struck her very core._

And she woke up hearing his laugh echoing in her head. She gasped for breath, as if it had been wrenched from her body. She was hot, and sweat dripped down the back of her neck. Her body was shivering with an unconscious fear. She climbed from her bed, dropping down to the floor. The cool metal eased her feet and she contemplated not putting her boots on. She pulled them on, anyways, and quickly departed the room.

The hallway was cooler, more embracing. She just stood there for a moment, relishing the quiet touch of it as the sound of it as Grievous' laugh finally faded from her mind. Her heart still pounded, though, and she began to walk down one way, wanting to walk off the shivers.

It felt like an eternity before she ran into someone. In all hopes, she had been praying she wouldn't, and seeing the dark form come around a corner had caused her to turn the other way. She tried to act like she was heading to bed, and that the figure wouldn't want to talk.

"Ahsoka. What are you doing up?"

"Master?"

She whirled around, surprised that it was Anakin. She felt like he was never in the building at night (though she hadn't slept back here at the Temple in some time), that maybe he owned an apartment elsewhere. However, here he was, standing before her in full flesh and clothed. She gaped at him, unsure what to say.

"Well? Why are you up and about?"

"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep, Master," she answered honestly, but said nothing about the dream. "I thought a nice walk might calm me down or something."

"May I join you?"

"Erm… sure, Master."

Anakin smiled and placed a hand on Ahsoka's back, leading her toward the entrance to the Temple. However, they never left the building, but, instead, stood at the front and gazed out the windows, watching the passing and blinking of lights surrounding the Temple.

Arms crossed, Ahsoka turned away from it, worry numbing her. The flashing of light reminded her of the Force lightning that Dooku had unleashed against Anakin in her dream. She didn't want to think about it. It had all been too real, too painful to look at.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Master," Ahsoka quipped, suddenly wishing he'd just go away. Then she regretted it. Having him by her let her know he was safe. It was funny… she was acting like that dream was real.

"Have you seen any of your friends around?"

Ahsoka could tell he was hoping to pry her open. Though his face showed nothing, she could sense it. The Force shifted, as if telling her to tell him. She didn't want too, though. She couldn't bring herself to. So she answered his question, eyes locked to the floor.

"No, Master. Other than you, Plo, and Obi-wan, I think everyone else is out on other missions."

"Talked to Barriss recently?"

"No, we haven't been able to make contact since she's busy with, well, war."

Her words came out harsher than she wanted them to. Her eyes also flashed angrily, her face turning to look upon him. The only change in his features, though, was to narrow his eyes at her. She felt ashamed at that point and looked away.

"I'm going back to bed."

She rarely slept any more that night. Haunted by faces and guns and war.

* * *

"What has you so worried? You look tired. Did you sleep much last night?"

Obi-wan sipped at some tea, eyes staring Anakin down. His former Padawan stared at the food on his plate like it was a dead bug. He pushed the plate away and looked upon Obi-wan, obviously tired.

"Ahsoka has me worried, actually."

"Why, what'd she do?"

"I don't know. I could sense something wasn't right and I found her wandering about the halls last night. I tried to calm her down, but she only became angry and upset with me. She only said that she couldn't fall back to sleep, but I'm sure there's more to it," Anakin grunted, banging a fist on the table in agitation.

Few in the room glanced over, but the other few were looking at the holodisplays on the wall, spreading news about what was going on all over the galaxy. They merely glanced, though, and returned to their meals quickly, not all that curious in why Anakin was punching the table.

"Do calm down, Anakin. She's probably just overwhelmed by the recent mission. She got to go with Master Plo, whom she hadn't gotten to see in a while. Then facing down Aurra Sing and capturing Boba and Bossk was probably quite exciting but troublesome," Obi-wan tried.

"Ahsoka's been through worse, why would that have any effect?"

"Maybe it's because she's just so tired she can't find the strength to sleep anymore."

"Ha ha, Master. Ahsoka slept fine while Mace and I were off. At least, I believe she did. Plus, why would I suddenly feel so worried? Something's up and I wish she would tell me."

"Like you always tell me? Or even Yoda or Padmé? Do you tell Ahsoka everything?" Obi-wan jested.

"Fine, I get it."

"I'm not sure you do. If this is truly troubling Ahsoka, she'll come around to telling you or someone else in time, alright? Have more faith in your Padawan."

"I have plenty of faith in her."

"Morning, Master. Sorry about last night," Ahsoka's voice cut in. She sat down beside Anakin with a small plate of food.

Both Jedi noticed that Ahsoka looked like her head was about to fall forward. Like she couldn't support her own weight. Her eyes looked heavy and she blinked much more than usual.

"And I though Anakin looked tired," Obi-wan muttered. "You're supposed to be doing better after sleep, not worse."

"I'm sure Master Skywalker already told you I was having difficulty sleeping last night."

"Yes, he did."

Ahsoka shot Anakin a small look, but it had no real effort behind it. She quickly turned back to trying to finish her meal, though it shouldn't be taking as long as it was.

"So what are we doing today, Master?" Ahsoka questioned, giving up on the food and pushing the plate away.

"For now, we're just going to relax and await further orders from the Jedi Council."

"Yes, we're currently not needing any assistance anywhere, so while the Separatists don't seem to be plotting anything new for the moment, we're trying to finish up our own plans," Obi-wan added.

"Sounds exciting," Ahsoka stated flatly.

"I'll see you later then, Snips. We can do a bit of training, though it'll be easy. You're way to tired looking right now. See you as well, Master," Anakin nodded, standing up and heading away from the table.

He headed straight to Padmé's apartment, hoping she wasn't out of some Political business right now. He made his way in where he noticed C-3PO fussing over his wife like a mother over a child.

"Hello, Annie. How was sleeping in the Temple last night?"

She motioned Threepio away and he obediently left the room.

"Not as good as I would have been here with you."

They quickly embraced, but did nothing more. Never could know who might walk in during the daytime hours. Padmé motioned for Anakin to join her on the couch and the two sat.

"So what Jedi business required you to be there over night?"

"No Jedi business… but I felt an extreme amount of worry."

"For what?"

"Ahsoka."

Padmé blinked, nodding gravely. She wasn't sure what was wrong and scooted closer, taking Anakin's hand. Her soft touch made him smile and he visibly relaxed. He seemed to ponder for a moment before continuing.

"She was up wandering the Jedi Temple halls last night. I'm not sure why this is all bugging me so much, either. It was probably just a bad dream she had and I'm taking it like it means she's going to die."

"Oh, Annie. There's nothing wrong with showing concern for someone. Ahsoka may be greatly troubled by something. If she is, she'll tell you in time. She trusts you."

"You sound like Obi-wan."

"Oh, come now Anakin, must you be so reckless?" Padmé grinned, attempting an Obi-wan mimic.

"Not bad, but not exact."

* * *

When Anakin and Ahsoka met up for training later, they found that, in Ahsoka's state, she wasn't much good at anything. Especially not fighting, real or not.

Ahsoka hit the ground hard, causing the world to spin around her.

"Alright. Lets just stop before I really end up hurting you," Anakin sighed, holding his hand out. Ahsoka accepted it and he pulled her to her feet, only to have her stumble forward.

He caught her swiftly and righted her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ahsoka? Nothing you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," Ahsoka assured him, trying a smile.

They both headed off and showered before returning to the Refectory to eat dinner. Inside, they came upon Obi-wan and Plo Koon sitting together, chatting quietly. As soon as Ahsoka and Anakin approached, they switched topics and smiled upon the younger ones.

"Greetings, you two. Have a good training?" Obi-wan smiled.

Anakin seated himself beside Obi-wan, but didn't start eating. Ahsoka, by Plo, began to devour her food, needing the energy after her rough day. She hardly acknowledged Obi-wan's question, so the Jedi Master turned to Anakin.

"I'm not really sure you could call Ahsoka being too tired to stand on her feet training," Anakin stated, glancing between the three at the table he was sitting with.

He looked around, but the few people in the room were older Jedi, older Padawans, or younglings. No one that Ahsoka would probably know well enough for him to send her off to eat with. He wouldn't bring himself to talk so flatly about her in front of her, either.

Plo and Kenobi remained quiet, Obi-wan sipping at his drinking and taking another bite while Plo just sat there. The Kel Dor male was looking at Ahsoka, and Anakin knew the Jedi Master was worried for her. After all, he had known Ahsoka longer than any of them.

It was quiet for most of the dinner, until Mace made his way in to report.

"Luminara and her Padawan learner are most likely to be returning tomorrow morning. Anakin, Plo, and Obi-wan, the three of you will report with Unduli to the Council chambers for a brief meeting."

"I understand Master Plo and Obi-wan needed as they are part of the Council, Master Windu, but why exactly am I being requested?" Anakin questioned.

"You might be needed in our next plan of attack. We want all Jedi informed on our current position so that we can proceed forward more carefully," Mace shrugged.

Anakin nodded. As Ahsoka finished her food, the same sense of worry from last night fell like a cape upon his back. He would call Padmé and tell her he was staying at the Temple again tonight. For Ahsoka and in case the meeting happened to be much earlier than he would hope for.

"I'm going to head for bed now, Masters. Goodnight," Ahsoka said simply, smiling and standing up. She left the room briskly, while the three men stayed to chat, Mace heading off as well.

"She was, most certainly, tired," Plo grunted, crossing his arms. "But I don't see a reason to fuss. It is most likely a bad dream or war stress. Happens to every one now and again."

"It doesn't feel like that to me," Anakin responded.

Obi-wan and Plo exchanged glances as Anakin stood up and headed for his chamber.

* * *

Back in her own room, Ahsoka quickly prepared herself for bed and climbed up and in to the high bunk. She didn't turn off the light, but she turned away from it and closed her eyes. She prayed she'd get some sleep tonight. If Barriss was coming back, she didn't want to look like she'd taken on a whole army all by herself. She wanted seeing her friend again to be pleasant.

"_We have to hurry, Ahsoka," Anakin instructed. His voice was gravely serious, but also reflected pain. He winced slightly as he started to lead the way through the ship._

"_I know," Ahsoka responded, though she wasn't sure why. She suddenly realized it was another one of the dreams like last night. So real. Her senses expanded like she were actually walking along behind Anakin, like if she was to be attacked right now, every ounce of pain would be felt through her body._

_But this was just a dream. Right?_

_She felt a shift in the Force down a certain hallway and she stopped. Anakin did as well._

"_I felt it too. Come on!"_

_Her master took off, now running quickly and wasting little time. Every now and then a droid would come around a corner, but he would cut it down to scrap metal in an instant. Ahsoka bolted after him until the two were forced to stop by Destroyer Droids. Their shields went up and blocked their path. Ahsoka could feel the Force pushing them toward a door at the end of the hall._

"_Blast!" Anakin cursed, quickly deflecting the shots aimed at him._

_Ahsoka pulled out her own lightsaber and watched the green beam waver. The low humming echoed her racing heart. She couldn't figure out why she was so worried. So scared. Obviously they were on an enemy ship, though._

"_What now, Master?" she found herself saying, like a puppet being played by a ventriloquist._

"_Lets try falling back and then stopping to see if we can cut them down," Anakin responded. Ahsoka recalled the tactic from their first mission of Christophsis and quickly turned, heading back the way they came, lightsaber firmly held in her hand behind her back in her Shien grip._

_Anakin's order and she wheeled around. She slashed her lightsaber, destroying one Destroyer Droid while the other one stopped and straightened itself to put its shield back up._

"_Oh no you don't!" Anakin called, leaping forward and slicing the machine in half before it had time to defend itself. He watched the metal glow with the heat from his weapon before glancing back at Ahsoka. "Come on, then!"_

_Ahsoka rushed after Anakin and the two made headlong for the doors. Anakin thrust his lightsaber through and cut open a passage so the two could get through. Once inside, Ahsoka's heart clenched and her stomach twisted. _

_Grievous' laugh was echoing in the chamber again as Ahsoka and Anakin marched closer. Ahsoka's face became contorted in anger, and she felt the fury welding inside her. Her eyes never left the crumpled body of Barriss, surrounded by a pool of blood, but alive. The Mirialan feebly lifted her head and looked at the two approaching friends with a sad smile._

"_You're too late, Jedi. Now you've come right into our trap!" Grievous laughed._

"_Yes..."_

_It was Dooku's voice. Ahsoka and Anakin glanced behind them to see Count Dooku blocking the exit._

"_While you two are here to try and rescue your friend, our forces are launching an attack on your ships where your fellow Jedi and comrades are vastly outnumbered. Not only will they all die, but so will the three of you," Dooku laughed, pulling out a gleaming red blade._

_Grievous reached under his cloak, arms splitting as he groped out the four stolen lightsabers. Beneath him, Barriss struggled limply, attempting to pull out her own weapon, but was too weak._

"_Go ahead and kill her, General Grievous," Dooku muttered._

_Grievous raised a lightsaber._

Wrenched from sleep again, Ahsoka's cry of fear split the night. She clamped a hand over her mouth and listened. She heard nothing of any other Padawans moving about or coming to check on her. She took her hand away and pulled her legs to her chest, shivering violently. Sweat was once again dripping down her neck and she felt unbearably hot. She didn't get up to leave, though, not wanting to risk running into anybody.

She heard the creak of the bunk underneath her and froze.

Listening for a moment, she finally rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor, fists raised to punch the lights out of whoever it was. She hadn't even considered the return of one of her roommates.

However, it was neither the enemy nor a roommate.

"Punch me, Snips, and you'll be in a heck of a lot of trouble."

"Master!"

Furious and bewildered, Ahsoka stumbled back before tripping and falling down. "What are you doing here!"

It was more of a statement than a question, too angry suddenly to really care. Why was he sitting on the bottom bunk? Why did he just invade her room without her permission?

"I could feel you through the Force. Something was up, I came to check on you," Anakin responded, sitting on the bed and gazing at her calmly.

He didn't look upset or angry at her, just… worried.

Ahsoka forced herself to relax and stood back up. "Well, I'm fine now. Just a bad dream, I'll be alright, Master."

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"I promise!"

"I'm going to stay here on this bottom bunk for the night, okay? I want to make sure you get some sleep. If this was just a bad dream, I don't think I'd feel so strongly about this."

"Master…"

Ahsoka couldn't think of a retort. She didn't really care, anyways. She just wanted to climb back in bed and lay there. She wasn't sure she'd actually be able to sleep anymore. She didn't even feel like she had gotten to sleep at all. She felt tired, worn, like she really had been running and fighting. Like Barriss really had been killed…

"Go back to bed, Snips. I'll be here if you need me."

Ahsoka nodded to Anakin, unable to argue. She climbed back into her bunk and curled up. Somehow, the thought of him nearby must have given her some solace of comfort, because she managed to actually sleep.

When she woke up in the morning, she felt refreshed. Better, though not entirely. She looked at the bunk beneath her and saw that Anakin was gone. Glancing around her room, she decided she needed to do something about this.

Though it wasn't a place she was in love with, Ahsoka headed to the Jedi Archives.

---Thus, we meet up with 'Lies and Dreams'.

The one thing I didn't like about this was it was kind of choppy... I didn't have quite as much detail in this one because the words and actions were the main point. However, I still feel it ended up alright.

Pardon any spelling or grammatical errors. I can read something many times over and not catch a mistake. My mind automatically corrects things for me...

Hope you enjoyed it, though! I do hope to continue this with a sequel to 'Lies and Dreams'. The best way to show me you like it is to favorite it. Reviews are greatly appreciated as well. Please no flames, but constructive criticism can be helpful.

Love,

Deyoxis


End file.
